


Masquerade

by JoannaCorvus



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Formal Wear Kink, JabberCroc, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaCorvus/pseuds/JoannaCorvus
Summary: Rumple has gotten a mask for his Jabberwock for the Halloween Masquerade Ball.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Alice in Wonderland," the characters, and situations depicted are public domain. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Dedication: To V.

“Is this really necessary? Everyone will know who we are anyway.” Lois’ tone was patient but there was a hint of exasperation at the edge. 

Her eyes were closed, as commanded, as she felt a buttery soft material settle on her face and felt Oleander tie the mask securely to her head.

“Dearie, it is not about if anyone knows who we are. It is a Halloween Masquerade Ball. We are dressing up in our finest and being swept away in the sea of masks as we dance the night away.” He steps back and studies the mask he had gotten for her and nods in satisfaction. He takes a moment for his eyes to travel down her petite form with a smile, he had interrupted her before she slipped on her dress and she was clad in black lace panties and bra, and the clasps of her garter belt were pulling delightfully at her sheer stockings. The underclothes paired with the monstrous dragon mask that so closely resembled her dragon form pulls a low hum of appreciation from him. “The masks add an element of mystery for that moment when your mind is struggling to recognize the usual familiar face hidden away. That suspenseful pause causing your heart to race.” He reaches out and trails a fingertip down the side of her throat to between her breasts.

She gasps at the unexpected touch and holds herself still, though the instinct to squirm and lean into him is overwhelming. She knows he is expecting her to stay exactly where she is for him. 

He smirks as she manages to quiet her movements, his pet has learned well. “Very good, pet. Would you like to see the mask I picked for you?”

She swallows before answering. “Thank you, Master, and yes please.”

He places his hands on her shoulders and gently turns her so she is facing a full length mirror. He remains behind her, his hands move to her full hips, watching her face through the mirrored reflection. “Make your eyes glow that sinful red when you open your eyes. Do so now.”

She does as bid and makes her eyes shift before opening them and she gasps at the sight. Her eyes dart from herself to his gaze in the mirror in shock and growing pleasure.

As soon as she opens her eyes, his cock twitches at her back, her fierce dragon look on her human form is beyond sexy, then her shocked expression starts to change to hunger and he knows he has chosen well, she likes it.

She looks at the effect of the mask and grins at him in the mirror as she feels his cock harden against her. “Oleander, I  _ love _ it. It is perfect, thank you.”

He kisses her shoulder. “I am glad you love it so much, Lois. Now, let's get you dressed the rest of the way.” He eyes the sinuous black satin beaded dress hanging on the wardrobe and abandons his earlier idea of just using magic to put it on her. No, he wants to touch her, to run his hands along her body as he slides the satin into place.

She sees the look and smiles, she knows exactly what he is thinking and she loves that he finds pleasure in dressing her this way. “Yes, Master.” She watches as he moves to the dress and readies it for her, as he kneels before her to allow her to step into the dress because the mask is simply too large to allow the dress to go over. She steps into the center and shivers as his hands trace against her skin as he pulls the dress into place. He finishes by slowly zipping it together.

He steps back to admire the whole look. “I am going to have so much pleasure ripping that off your body later tonight.” His voice is low, husky,  _ hungry _ .

She smirks at his admittance. “Master, isn't it time we dressed you?”

“Aye, my pet, it's time.” He moves again to the wardrobe and pulls two suits out. He holds them up for her. “Which do you fancy, my pet?”

A slow smirk forms on her lips and she nods to one. “A tux is too similar to your regular suit and tie. I think  _ this  _ is in order tonight.” She trails her hand down the first clothes she had seen him in, so long ago, in Wonderland.

“You really do prefer the scales.” It was not a question.

She nods. “I prefer you any way that I can get you, but I really do love that whole look you had going on. Formal and dark and…  _ sexy. _ ” She dares to grab his cock through his pants and stares into his eyes.

He flexes his hips into her hand with a soft moan. “Och, my greedy little Jabberwock.” He tisks but gives her a smirk. “If we weren't expected shortly…”

She nods and gives him a little squeeze before she lets go. “Shall I help you dress?”

He shakes his head and places the tux back in the wardrobe. He waves his hand and uses his magic to change his clothes, his own mask included. His old flair comes out and he flourishes his hands. “Well, dearie?”

She looks him up and down, a feral gleam in her eyes betraying her thoughts. “When we get back, I'm fucking you in that.”

  
  



End file.
